peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 October 1978
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1978-10-11 ; Comments *Derby Box file adds beginning and six tracks of unique material in upgraded sound: some 106 minutes of the show now available altogether. *Start of show: "Well, I wonder how you'd feel about a cull of Norwegian gunmen: there's an interesting thought for you. I've tried to cram far too many items into the next 117 and a half minutes, some 36 pieces, including five from the UK Subs, so I think I'd better get started." *Peel very enthusiastic about the new Rory Gallagher LP, which he says he sat down and listened to twice straight through. *The first file starts the second Penetration track, but the previous song is also announced. *Show apparently featured five tracks from the new Patrik Fitzgerald EP. Due to tape flip, only a snippet of the first track appears here. Recording resumes during fourth song of the five. *JP mentions he will appear the following evening on Omnibus, the BBC-TV arts show. (According to the BBC Genome listings for 12 October, the programme was called The Record Machine; "Omnibus opens its new series with an investigation behind the scenes of the multi-million-pound pop industry and cut-price alternatives.......John Peel examines the ' British New Wave' ideal and its attempts to break the commercial monopoly " Other participants included Paul Gambaccini, Sham 69, Debbie Harry of Blondie Lindisfarne, UK Subs The Mekons, and The Slits) *Apparently the first play of the Flying Lizards debut single. JP imagines the Virgin office laughing at him and saying he'll play anything. Maintains it's the best version of Summertime Blues he's heard in many years. Track was eventually voted #47 in the 1978 Festive Fifty. Session *UK Subs, #2 (rpt). Recorded 1978-09-06. Available on Peel Sessions 1978-79 (Fallout). Tracklisting File 3 begins *UK Subs: 'Totters' (Peel Session) *Tony Tuff & Revolutionaries: 'Oh What A Day' (DAL) *Johnny Thunders: 'Daddy Rollin' Stone (LP-So Alone)' (Real) *Derek Martin: 'Daddy Rollin' Stone (7")' (Crackerjack) *Richard Wright: 'Mediterranean C (LP-Wet Dream)' (Harvest) *Penetration: Lovers of Outrage (LP – Moving Targets) Virgin File 1 begins *Penetration: Vision (LP – Moving Targets) Virgin *Bob Marley: War / No More Trouble (12” single) Island *UK Subs: 'TV Blues' (Peel Session) *John Prine: There She Goes As (US single) Asylum *Adam & The Ants: Young Parisians (single) Decca *Rory Gallagher: 'Shin Kicker (LP-Photo-Finish)' (Chrysalis) *Flying Lizards: 'Summertime Blues (7")' (Virgin) File 3 ends *Stiff Little Fingers: Alternative Ulster (single) Rough Trade (“number one in Sounds alternative chart”) *Patrik Fitzgerald: Babysitter / Irrelevant Battles/ Cruellest Crime / The Paranoid Ward / The Bingo Crowd (EP – The Paranoid Ward) Small Wonder *UK Subs: World War (session) *Culture & Clint Eastwood: Send Some Rain (single) Errol T *China Street: Rock Against Racism (single) EMI *Can: Outside My Door (LP - Cannibalism) *XTC: Buzzcity Talking / Crowded Room / The Rhythm (LP - Go 2 Go 2) Virgin File 1 ends File 2 begins *Brides Of Funkenstein: Birdie (LP – Funk Or Walk) Atlantic - cuts in during track *UK Subs: Another Kind Of Blues (session) :(JP: “Nothing to do with Everton, I do most earnestly hope.”) *Bunny Wailer: Dream Land (LP – Dubd’sco Vol. 1) Solomonic :(JP: “Johnny Thunders again.”) *Johnny Thunders: Ask Me No Questions (LP – So Alone) Real :(JP: 'And that begs the question, is there another track called Ask Me No Questions? And indeed there is, by Bridget St John, and it includes a ridiculous two-minute break for birdsong and church bells. And my considerable affection for the track nothing to do at all to do with the fact that I produced it myself back in 1969.')' *Bridget St John: Ask Me No Questions (LP – Ask Me No Questions) Dandelion *Chou Pahrot: Gwizgweela Gwamphnoo (EP) Klub :(JP: “This is the last from the excellent and valuable UK Subs.”) *UK Subs All I Want To Know (session) *Andrew Cronshaw: The Marquis Of Huntley's Strathspey (LP – Wade In The Flood) Transatlantic :(JP: 'Tonight you heard the UK Subs, tomorrow Dr Feelgood and Punishment Of Luxury. Don’t forget to watch your pear-shaped hero asking silly questions on Omnibus, BBC1 television. That’s at 9.25 tomorrow evening. Some interesting points to be made actually, and some good people involved in it. One or two berks as well. I won’t tell you who they are – you can find out for yourselves. Thanks for listening tonight, and that’s it. Good night.') File ;Name *(1) 1978-10-11 John Peel BBC Radio 1 *(2) 041-781012b.mp3 *(3) 1978-10-11 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) DB021 ;Length *(1) 00:57:45 *(2) 00:46:14 (show ends at 27.17; file continues with 12 October 1978). *(3) 00:47:38 (22:20 unique) ;Other *(1) & (2) Files created from T039 and T041 of 400 Box. *(3) File created from DB021 of the Derby Box. Many thanks to Chris and Rob. ;Available *(1) Mooo *(2) Mooo *(3) Mooo Category:1978 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Derby Box